galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Iceage
Iceage appeared in 2015 TV series called Power Rangers Dino Charge. Iceage is an iceberg-theme monster and is the first monster of Power Rangers Dino Charge ''(also the first monster of ''Power Rangers Dino Super Charge) and overall, the very first monster in the entire Power Rangers Dino Charge ''series. Iceage was one of Sledge's captives in prehistoric times, he is the very first outlaw to descend to the planet after Sledge returns to Earth and is the first monster to be both encountered and fought by the Dino Charge Rangers. In modern times, he reappears hunting the Energems that Sledge had been after. He disguises himself as a cloaked thief and manages to take the crate carrying the Pink Energem, due to Kendall, Chase and Koda accidentally leaving it in the back of the truck (which made it easy to steal). Shelby follows him and steals the box before Tyler appears, enraging Iceage and leading him to encase both humans in ice. Fortunately, they managed to come into contact with the present Energems before freezing, the resulting transfer of energy shattering the ice and subsequently morphing them into the Red and Pink Rangers. After a brief fight, the T-Rex Zord, attracted by the Rangers, arrives and sends Iceage flying. He later returned with an army of Vivix and began attacking the city when the Rangers and the T-Rex Zord appear to fight back. He was destroyed by a combined attack performed by the Red Ranger and his T-Rex Zord. Later, Keeper explains Iceage is a servant to Sledge and is the first sign that he has returned to Earth. Wrench later used the Reanimator to revive Iceage and Stingrage to help Meteor claim the Purple Energem. Iceage was defeated by Albert Smith during his brief time as the Dino Charge Purple Ranger where he and Stingrage were caught in Albert's rope trap. For the third time, Iceage is sent to face the Rangers, only this time under the orders of the freed Heckyl and Snide. The ghosts of Iceage, Stingrage, and Meteor were summoned to the Halloween Intergalactic Court by Scumlaw where they tell their side of their story. Iceage was among the monsters revived by Wrench as part of Doomwing's plot to divert the Rangers while going after Zenowing again. Due to the revival being sped up, Iceage was rendered unable to speak. He and the other monsters were destroyed by the Power Rangers. Iceage is a monstrous, ill-tempered, sneaky, intelligent, persistent, and sadistic outlaw with a literally cold heart. He would go as far as murdering those in his way by freezing them. Despite his persistence, his anger is his worst own enemy, as it caused him to underestimate the Rangers and be defeated. Powers and Abilities * '''Vivix Summoning: '''Iceage can summon an army of Vivix to aid him in battle. * '''Vivixzord Summoning: '''When enlarge, Iceage can summon Vivixzords to aid him in battle with the Rangers' Megazords. Arsenals * '''Ice Claws:' Iceage possess two huge arms with massive hands that end in icicles that double as claws for combat, they can also act as shields to block attacks of his enemies. ** Energy Lasers: Iceage can fire blue energy lasers from his clawed fingers at his enemies. ** Cryokinesis Stream: Iceage can also charge up his clawed hands with blue energy and fire a large stream of blue icy cold winds from his clawed fingers at enemies that can freeze them upon touch, they are cold enough to freeze the Red Ranger, Red Ranger's car, the T-Rex Zord, the Pink Ranger, the Green Ranger, the Black Ranger, the Gold Ranger, the Purple Ranger and an entire building with just one hit. ** '''Ice Blast: '''Iceage can also launch a blast of freezing ice from his hands as well. * '''Icicles: '''Iceage also has icicles, for which they are sharp enough to pop a tire in the Red Ranger's car. See Also * Debo Hyogakki Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cryokinetic Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Characters Portrayed by Gerald Urquhart Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:Power Rangers Universe